warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Ogris
| charge elemental damage = 150.0 | charge speed = 1.5 | charge crit chance = 5.0 | charge crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = 150 | polarities = None | introduced = | notes = †Modified version, dubbed the AT Ogris, that fires slow, tracking rockets. |secondary elemental damage type = |secondary elemental damage = 650 | users = Bombard† Nightwatch Bombard† Corrupted Bombard† Executioner Gorth† }} The Ogris is a Grineer rocket launcher unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the Dojo. While slow to charge, it fires a rocket that can deliver high blast damage over a small area, but can also damage the player if they aren't careful. A slower projectile version of this is used by the Bombard, though the homing ability isn't present in the ClanTech version. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Extremely high AoE Damage. **6m AoE dealing 500 damage. **Both radius and damage can be increased with mods. **AoE damage will always target the head, dealing double damage. *Can be fired while sprinting. *Moderately fast reload speed. *Effective at killing enemies behind cover. *Slow fire rate tends to make recoil irrelevant. *Can be modded with Elemental damage to greatly increase effectiveness, debuffing enemies in the rare event that it doesn't kill them outright. See 'General Strategy. *Can use the Ogris-exclusive Nightwatch Napalm mod. Disadvantages: *Deals a third of its total damage (including elemental damage and effects if they proc) to the user if the rocket detonates too close, making the Ogris very dangerous and ill-suited for close range combat. **Can explode on teammates, which can cause lethal self-damage. *Clumsy against large crowds of fast-moving enemies such as the Infested. **Has to be charged before it can fire. **One of the lowest rates of fire in the game. * damage is less efficient against Ferrite armor. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire, including enemy AoE explosions. *Slow projectile speed. *Optimal use relies heavily on proper positioning. *Enemy bodies will block AoE damage from hitting enemies behind. *Draws ammo from the Sniper ammo pool. *Lowest max ammo of all primary weapons. **Tied with Penta. *Low critical chance. Notes *The Ogris fires a rocket that deals 150 blast damage, and creates an AoE with a 6m radius that deals 500 blast damage. The game's UI will add both of these numbers together to create 650, which is misleading. **The 150 damage of the rocket can only hit one target, and is not combined with the shot if it hits an object instead of an enemy (much like a Tonkor that is left to explode without hitting an enemy, you lose the direct impact damage). *The actual damage of the explosion is 499, shown when hitting a Charger which has no weakness or bonus to blast, and whose head cannot be hit by the explosion. General Strategy The Ogris is slow but very powerful. However, using the Ogris well requires proper positioning and timing, especially against faster enemies such as Corpus Prod Crewmen, Grineer Butchers, or Infested foes. As such, it is a good idea to pair the Ogris with a powerful sidearm and/or melee weapon. In addition, the Ogris is crippled by its charge time; getting a Speed Trigger mod on it is practically a requirement, as this will reduce the time it takes to charge a shot. In addition to other damage mods, it is recommended to plan mods out depending on the faction the player is planning to fight - damage for the Grineer, damage for the Corpus, and damage for Infested/Corrupted. This will cause the Ogris to debuff enemies in the rare circumstance that it does not kill them outright. However, with this greatly increased damage comes greatly increased risk to the user. Players should be extremely careful about where they fire the rocket, or they can easily kill themselves with their own gun. Because of this, it is recommended to find a good spot, preferably high up with a view of the map, from which to rain death on foes from above. This makes it very effective against Infested while doing this tactic. Other Information General= |-|Tips= |-|Frame Synergy= Trivia *The Ogris received a visual remodel in , giving it a bulbous appearance in line with other Grineer weapons. Its new appearance shares several visible parts with the Torid, implying that the Torid is the Ogris with added Infested parts. *The Ogris' magazine is a drum that is loaded on top of the weapon. This drum spins when the Ogris is fired. *Update 18.4.10 removed one of the biggest issues with the Ogris, the "jam" experienced when not fully charging a shot. The Ogris will begin charging another shot immediately after partially charging and cancelling for any reason. Media OgrisCodex.png|The Ogris in the Codex as of Update 16. Ogris Old Model.png|The Ogris' old model as it appeared in the codex until Update 16. Ogris2.png|The Ogris' render prior to Update 16. Ogris OOOOOOOOOO.jpg Ogrisupdate313.jpg|Update 8.1.3. added a blinking light on the back of the Ogris. Compare the indicator light's color to the lights in the distance. Ogris1.png Ogris.png|Old Ogris Colour Choices Ogris_Energy2.png|Ogris' energy is seen as the two lights Ogris3.png OgrisNewReloadAnimation.gif|The reload animation of the Ogris' old model. ogrisdarthmufin.png Lets Max (Warframe) E41 - Ogris Warframe Ogris - 4 Forma Warframe Beta - Ogris Továbbfejlesztett Modolás (HD)(HUN) Warframe OGRIS - Game Play Video Warframe Ogris Pro Builds 6 Forma update 14.5.2 OGRIS - The apocolypse is upon us 4 forma - Warframe Patch History }} See Also * Bombard, the Grineer heavy unit that uses the modified AT Ogris. * Executioner Gorth, an Executioner who uses a modified AT Ogris. * Nightwatch Bombard, a member of the Nightwatch Corps who uses an AT Ogris. * Angstrum, a pistol that also fires rockets. * Torid, the Infested hybrid version. de:Ogris fr:Ogris